Deseo
by Miss purple24
Summary: Entre medio de una fiesta desenfrenada, dos chicos se alejan de tanto ruido en busca de un lugar tranquilo, quien diría que ese lugar seria testigo del inicio de... by: Ali-chan1234 pd: D! powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece


¡ESTOY VIVA!, sé que he tardado…. ¡MUCHO! ¡DEMASIADO! Tiempo en actualizar mis historias, pero es que entre a un colegio nuevo, y ¡según yo! Iba a poder tener tiempo para actualizar mis historias, y poder traerles más… ¡PERO EL COLEGIO ME DIJO! ": "¡A NO! ¡TE JODES PORQUE NO TE DEJO!" Y alparecer la inspiración, y la pereza se aliaron con esta, pero, ahora que ya le agarre más o menos el rol al colegio, creo…CREO que el año siguiente, que ya falta muy poco para él, si poder cumplir con esa promesa y poder traerles nuevas historias y one-shorts.

Bueno, para dar una señal de vida XD, les he traído este one-short, en un inicio sería un especial navideño…pero no hallaba ninguna trama navideña…asique….les traigo esto XD, no se…tómenlo como un regalo de mi parte XD, bueno, les digo adiós y perdon :'v… ¡bueno adiós no! ¡NO SE VAYAN! xD, espero dejen en los Reviews que les pareció este one-short, ahora los dejo con la nota:

Pareja: Blossick

Blossom: 26

Brick: 29

Chicos: 29

Chicas: 26

Estado: one-short, complete

Rated: T

pd:

Demashitaa! powerpuff girls no me pertenece

perdonen errores ortográficos

Recuerden es un fan fic, las personalidades de los personajes pueden ser o no ser cambiadas a gusto del autor - pienso yo, ya que he visto muchas personalides de personajes que no se apegan con la original,espero acepten mi gusto y mi manera de caracterizar a dichos personajes -

.

* Deseo *

La música resonaba en el interior de la gran casa blanca, los adolecente bailaban descontroladamente al compás de esta, provocando que algunas cosas calleras al suelo ante el brusco acto. El aire estaba inundado de sudor y a alcohol, las luces de colores iluminaban lo que parecia ser la pista de baile, en la cual y apenas entraban el gran número de estudiantes universitarios, algunos de estos sigilosamente se escabullían en el interior de esta en busca de algún lugar oscuro en el cual hacer de las suyas, otros se encontraban emborrachase u otros ya profundamente dormidos en las esquinas de la gran casa, otros en vez de emborracharse se encontraban en lugares apartados fumándose algún cigarrillo o ingiriendo algún tipo de droga.

Sin embargo no todo el interior de esta era solo sexo, alcohol, drogas y bailes desenfrenados, en un gran cuarto de paredes blancas y techo color rosa pastel, con fotografías adornando este, una cómoda, un gran espejo de bordes dorados, una cama matrimonial, y muchas cosas más que adornaban este.

Cerca de un gran ventanal en forma de círculo con cortinas rosa salmón se podía apreciar a una hermosa adolecente de largos cabellos rojizos, con las puntas de este ligeramente onduladas, con un vestido rojo de tirantes gruesos y falda circular, unas medias negras y unas zapatillas negras de tacón corrido, portadora de unos bellos ojos color rosa salmón, los cuales eran adornados por largas pestañas negras, de tez blanca y mejillas sonrosadas como sus labios.

Esta hermosa joven observaba entretenida la calle en penumbras que se ubicaba afuera de su hogar, la cual se apreciaba atraves del gran ventanal, un golpe un poco violento se escuchó en la pared de al lado, en donde se encontraba ubicada la habitación de su hermana menor pelinegra, giro su rostro hacia la pared de donde provenía el sonido y escucho unos cuantos gemidos, en su rostro se formó una mueca de desagrado.

\- No era necesaria la serenata – murmuro con desagrado mientras giraba su rostro nuevamente a la ventana, vio como un auto deportivo rojo se estacionaba enfrente de su hogar, de este salieron dos chicos, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, el rubio salio corriendo alegremente al interior de la casa, cerro sus ojos y negó un poco al saber que en poco rato de seguro tendría otro acto al otro lado de su cuarto, y de parte de la más menor de las tres, es impresionante que sus dos hermanas menores ya no conservaran su pureza, en cambio ella al ser la mayor nunca en su corta vida ha tenido un acto íntimo, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y vio el auto rojo, en cual pudo apreciar al chico pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos carmesís y una burlona sonrisa, sus cejas se fruncieron mirando al chico con enojo, odiaba esa sonrisa burlona

Se retiró del ventanal en dirección a su puerta, cuando sus finos y delgados dedos tocaron la perilla alcanzó a oír otro serie de gemidos, otra mueca se formó en su rostro, agarro con fuerza la perilla antes de abrir la dichosa puerta y salir con rapidez de su habitación, observo en el pasillo a chicos emborrachados u otro que se tocaban muy lascivamente,

\- Yo no limpiare este desastre – dijo para sí misma en un susurro, retomo su andar en dirección a las escaleras, bajando por esta encontró varias botellas, algunas vacías y otras a la mitad, vasos, y unos cuantos cigarrillos y condones, abrió sus ojos un poco asqueada y murmuro- definitivamente yo no limpiaré – dicho eso bajo con rapidez, paso por la pista…o lo que parecía ser la pista de baile, un chico castaño se le acerco de repente, deteniendo su andar, la tomo por la cintura - ¡hey! – la chica volteo la mirada para ver al castaño de ojos naranjas - ¿Qué quieres Randy? – Blossom lo miro con enfado, el oji naranja se le acerco demasiado, tanto que llego a apreciar el olor a cerveza

\- ¿no te quieres divertir? –propuso el adolecente de cabellera castalña mientras trataba de meter una mano por debajo de la falda de la chica, ella detuvo tal acto

\- -no, y deja de molestar – ella se giró y antes de que otro idiota pervertido ebrio apareciera salio de su hogar, vio al pelirrojo mirarla burlonamente, se le acercó un poco enfadada por la escena anterior, se apoyó en el auto del chico con los brazos cruzados, de muy bien parecido, con los pocos segundos que lo miro llego a apreciar una camisa manga larga roja a cuadros, una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pantalón negro y unos tenis negros, con su cabello corto alborotado

\- ¿Por qué tan enojada enana? – Brick la miro con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa zancarrona

\- Por el estúpido de Randy, se me estaba insinuando cuando venía para aca – la chica lo miro de reojo, el pelirrojo soltó una risita burlona mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba - Cambiando de tema – la pelirroja suspiro mientras relajaba su ceño y parpadeaba unas cuantas veces, el chico la miro curioso – ¿no dijiste que no vendrías? – la joven se giró sobre su cuerpo para dejar apoyado su lado izquierdo sobre el auto y ver mejor al pelirrojo, quien la miro de reojo

\- Em…si, eso dije…pero…em…Butch y Boomer me obligaron a venir – se excusó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía un poco sus cejas, la chica rio por lo bajo

\- Claro – Blossom coloco una de sus manos sobre su cadera mientras se acerca al chico, tanto que su pecho rosaba el brazo del pelirrojo, el cual dio un pequeño respingón en su lugar, llevo su mirada rojiza hacia la chica quien lo miraba divertida - ¿seguro que Butch y Boomer te obligaron? ¿no será por Himeko? – la chica ensancho más su sonrisa, en la cara del chico se dibujó una cara de asco

\- ¡No jodas Blossom!

\- ¡ah vamos Brick! Será un secreto entre los dos, yo sé muy bien que a ti te gusta Himeko – Blossom coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho y lo miraba con más burla, tratando de contener una carcajada

\- ¡eres una idiota enana! ¡maldita pitufina! – Brick tomo los cachetes de la chica con un poco de rudeza

\- ¡ya Brick! ¡es obvio que te gusta!

\- ¡callate! – el chico acuno el rostro de la chica con fuerza, mirándola con enojo

\- Okey, okey, parare… ¡pero admítelo! – rio al ver la cara de enfado del joven pelirrojo, Brick soltó el rostro de esta mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados

\- Me avisas cuando termines

\- Ah, ah, Brick, no tienes sentido del humor – lo miro divertida

\- Claro que tengo, mira; ja ja ja – Blossom rodo los ojos – ves – el pelirrojo no dejo de mirarla con cierto enojo

\- Aja... ¿y porque te has quedado aca afuera?

\- No quiero estar entre medio de tantas personas llenas de sudor y emborrachadas hasta los zapatos –Brick dejo de observarla para mirar la gran casa – tendrás mucho trabajo mañana – sonrió burlonamente

\- Oh no, claro que no, a Bubbles y Buttercup le tocara limpiar, yo no acepte la fiesta, ni tampoco el cargo de limpiar todo ese desastre, ¿sabes cuantas bebidas, basura, ropa y… esas cosas… hay ahí dentro? – la chica lo miro un poco sonrojada ante lo dicho

\- No… ¿pero que son "esas cosas"? – Brick la miro confundido y con una ceja en alto

\- Em…las cosas que ustedes usan cuando…ya sabes – el chico la miro aún más confundido

\- ¿Qué usamos para qué?

\- ¡Nada! ¡olvidalo! – su rostro se tornó de un intenso color rojo

\- Em…okey, em, ¿Qué te parece si vamos… a algún lugar más silencioso?

La pelirroja miro de reojo…lo que quedaba de su hogar, vio salir a un grupo de chicos embriagados,… haciendo lo que parecia ser cantar una canción romántica, regreso su mirada al chico y asistió, Brick rio un poco mientras se giraba dandole la espalda

\- Bien, vamos – el joven empezo a caminar, la chica miro por última vez su casa antes de volver a girar su rostro a donde suponía que estaría el su amigo, lo vio a varios metros más lejos de su casa ¡ese chico sí que caminaba rápido! Lo siguió a paso rápido hasta que lo logro alcanzar – hey, caminas muy rápido – el oji carmesí la miro con una sonrisa

\- ¿gracias? – pasaron unos largos minutos más en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo como los demas que se formaban entre ellos, el chico se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el parque de la ciudad, a oscuras y débilmente iluminado por las farolas de las calles, a los ojos de la pelirroja ese lugar daba terror - ¿tienes miedo? – Brick miro a la chica aferrada a su brazo

\- ¿¡que!? ¡claro que no! – lo miro a duras penas con los cachetes inflados

\- … entonces… si tú dices que no tienes miedo ¿Por qué estas abrazando mi brazo? ¡O! ¿A caso te gusto enana?

\- Em… - la chica desinflo sus cachetes para bajar su mirada a sus brazos, ¡lo habia abrazado inconscientemente! Soltó el brazo del alto chico – claro que no

\- Claro – retiro la mirada de la pelirroja, alboroto un poco su cabello-… bien, te quiero mostrar algo – el chico se adentró en el oscuro parque

\- Este idiota está loco – la pelirroja miro con terror los alrededores del parque mientras seguía al chico con paso inseguro

\- Y… ¿Qué te parece? – miro la temblorosa chica que lo seguía, la cual regreso su mirada al chico

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ah… - Brick suspiro, se posó detrás de ella, coloco sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de joven adolecente, alzando está en dirección al cielo, una bella mezcla de negro, azul y morado vino adornaba el cielo, ademas de ser decorado por una inmensidad de estrellas

\- ¡es hermoso! – exclamo mientras miraba el cielo con una enorme sonrisa

\- Sabía que te gustaría – el pelirojo retiro sus manos de la cabeza de la chica, y se sentó entre medio del verde pasto, con su mirada carmesi fija en el estrellado cielo, la pelirroja dejo de ver este para mirar al joven pelirrojo, se acercó a él y tomo asiento a su lado, lo miro por unos cortos minutos antes de regresar su mirada al cielo, su cabeza la recargo en el hombro del él, quien la miro de reojo

Otro largo silencio se formó, con la pelirroja observando el cielo y el chico mirando los ojos de ella, los cuales reflejan perfectamente el cielo, bajo un poco su mirada hasta los labios rosados de esta, los cuales por una rara razon se le hicieron apetecibles, trago gruesamente, ese deseo no era normal en él, ¡y menos con ella!, retiro su mirada de la chica para mirar entre las penumbras del parque, tratando de ignorar dicho deseo

\- Brick… - la chica lo llamo, el pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo, la miro un tanto nervioso

\- ¿S-si?

\- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? – pregunto ella mientras retiraba la mirada del cielo y se podía de pie, el chico la siguió con la mirada con confusión, la vio sentarse en frente de el

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? – repitió nuevamente la pelirroja mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

\- Em…pues… unas… ¿5? ¿6? – contesto el nervioso oji carmesi, mientras miraba a la bella pelirroja, ¿¡Acaso habia hecho algo malo!? ¿¡por qué carajo queria besar a esa chica?! ¿¡porque sus labios se le hacían apetecibles?! ¿¡por qué carajo!?

\- Oh… ¿y entre ellas esta Himeko? – pregunto burlonamente la chica

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, esa chica sí que lo queria ver enfadado más de lo normal

\- ¿o ella es tu novia actual? –pregunto mientras sonreía mas

¡Suficiente! El pelirrojo se lanzó sobre la chica quedando el encima, tomo rápidamente las manos de esta y las sostuvo con su mano derecha y las coloco sobre la cabeza de la chica, la miro con ojos llenos de enojo, la pelirroja lo miraba un poco sorprendida, ¡era su primera vez en una situación asi!

\- B-Brick ¿Qué h-haces? – pregunto nerviosamente mientras trataba de atraer un poco sus piernas a su cuerpo. Sin embargo esto no fue posible al toparse con las piernas del chico que acorralaban sus muslos

\- ¿Por qué fastidias tanto con Himeko? ¡tú sabes muy bien que nunca ¡Nunca! Me fijaría en una chica como ella!

\- E-era solo una broma, n-no creí que te f-fueras a enojar tanto – dijo la oji rosa mientras trataba de liberar sus manos del agarre

\- Pues no me gustan esos tipos de bromas – el chico frunció aún más el ceño

\- P-perdo-on – la chica miro con miedo al pelirrojo, el cual ahora dejo de ver sus ojos para bajar su mirada a sus labios, ¿¡por qué carajo lo hizo!? ¡su deseo por besarla volvio!

\- _Mierda… -_ el pelirrojo inconscientemente se fue acercando a los labios de la chica, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y miedo

\- ¿qué h-haces Bri?…

\- Callate – despues de pronunciar dichas palabras se dejó llevar por la situación, plantándole un beso lleno de deseo. Blossom abrió sus ojos de golpe ante tal acto, sintiendo como su amigo devoraba sus labios con necesidad, pasaron unos escasos segundo cuando él dejo de devorar la boca de la chica, el oji carmesi levanto su mirada hacia los ojos de ella; quien lo seguía viendo sorprendida, el pelirrojo soltó las manos de la chica, esperando lo peor…una cacheta a lo mejor – eh…lo…- antes de terminar la frase la jovon hizo una acción que realmente lo sorprendió. Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le devolvió el beso, solo con la excepción que este era algo torpe e inseguro, el chico tomo el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos profundando un poco más el beso, sonrió entre medio de este, con tales acciones que la chica daba con el beso supuso que ella nunca en su vida habia besado, quien lo diría, en esa noche estrellada él le arrebato su primer beso, y no se arrepentía, ya no maldecía tanto ese deseo de devorar sus labios, tenía que admitirlo

La pelirroja corto el beso para ver el rostro confuso del chico, sonrió burlona

\- Yo creo que es alguien más el que gusta del otro – dijo mientras ensanchaba más esa sonrisa, el chico rodo los ojos y la volvio a besar, la chica volvio a romper el beso

\- ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? – el chico la miro fastidiado

\- Espera… ¿esto significa que seguiremos siendo amigos? O…

\- Si, somos novios, ¿ahora puedo seguir? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola más fastidiado tratando de volver a besarla

\- Si lo dirás asi, entonces no seremos nada – la chica corrió el rostro, Brick abrió sus ojos de golpe

\- ¿¡que!? ¡no!...-el pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio mirando sonrojado a la chica, él se sentó un poco alejado de ella, dejando a la chica en libertad de movimiento, esta tambien tomo asiento enfrente de él. Soltó un bufido y la miro avergonzado – am… enana, ¿quie..? –Blossom no lo dejo terminar ya que se le abalanzo encima provocando de que ahora ella fuera la que quedara sobre el chico

\- ¡Claro que sí! – la chica lo miro muy animada mientras tomaba el rostro de chico y lo llenaba de besos, Brick soltó una risita mientras una de sus manos subía de apoco por la pierna de la pelirroja, la chica soltó el rostro del chico y detuvo la mano – calmate mr. Pervertido – dijo burlonamente, el chico hizo un puchero, Blossom le dio un beso en la frente – todo a su tiempo

\- ¿y cuánto dura eso? – una risita salio de los labios de ella

*Fin *


End file.
